A Land With Magic
by Becstar
Summary: Takes place after the events of the season 1 final. The family reunion is short lived when dark forces intervene. Kidnapping,danger, Romance,love & conspiracies collide.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just my interpretation of what happens after the season 1 final. Thoughts and comments would be much appreciated._

**INEVITABLE**

The purple smoke had begun to clear and Emma could see clearly again. She was huddled on the ground with Henry. They had been in that position for about two minutes now. Those two minutes felt like an hour for Emma. Staying still with only her thoughts running through her mind had caused her to seriously contemplate the events of the day she had just experienced. It was easier when Henry was on his death bed. Emma had gone into automatic mom mode. Instead of falling apart like any normal person would have, numbness overtook her and she had done what she needed to do in order to save her son. Stillness would prove to be her undoing,staying still for two minutes made her realise many things. In the span of a day she had discovered Henry was right, fairy-tales were real. Above all else however, was the knowledge that she had found them, her parents, Mary Margaret and David Nolan. The damaged young couple whom Emma consistently felt sorry for, were her parents. For months she had gawked at them, unable to understand why they kept making such unbearable mistakes. She had pitied them and declared them doomed from the start. 'I guess they were' she thought. 'We all were'

Emma wanted to cry. It was the cruellest thing to ever happen to her. She had found her parents, but not today. She had found them months ago. She had been right there in front of them, talked to them, became best friends with her mother and they had no idea who she was. For months she was just Emma, the Sheriff, the roommate, Henry's biological mother. They had stared right at her so many times with no awareness in their eyes. She was their child, a part of them and no one knew it, no one except Henry.

* * *

Emma raised her head and looked at him with wonder in her eyes. Henry stared at her curiously.

"What's wrong" he asked. Emma gave a half smile. It was all the joy she could muster at the moment.

"You're a smart kid you know that" she said softly.

Henry looked at her concerned. "It's going to be ok" he said, trying to comfort her as best he could for a ten year old.

Emma laughed, as she began wiping her eyes "I'm supposed to be telling you that"

Henry smiled and shrugged "by the looks of things", he paused and stared at the sword lying on the hospital bed behind Emma, "You've had a pretty long day". Emma frowned as she too looked at the sword. She had forgotten about the dragon, "You have no idea"

* * *

Once the purple smoke had cleared Snow softly let go of James's embrace. She stared around, curious and confused. She turned to James, he too was looking around wearily, "What was that?" she asked

James shook his head "I don't know, but whatever it was, it's gone now". James turned his head and caught Snow's eyes. They stared at each other as relief overcame them. Everything finally made sense. David and Mary Margaret knew who they truly were. It was a lot to take in though. It was the strangest feeling, to know they are someone Mary and David would never have believed true.

"We have to go" said James quickly, "we shouldn't stay out here in the street, it might not be safe".

Snow nodded as James took authority. She missed him like this. He was so sure of himself, so unlike David, who was always so conflicted. He grabbed her hand and they hurried off towards Granny's Diner. They could see Red and Granny looking at them with tears in their eyes. A sensation overcame Snow and without thinking she ran towards Red and hugged her fiercely. Granny was crying as James tried to comfort her. They all did not know what to say. All they could do was hug and cry tears of relief.

"Can you believe the clothes here" Red joked. Snow laughed as she looked down at Red's extremely short skirt. The knowledge of just how different the two worlds were was coursing through all of their minds. This is where Regina sent them. This is where they had spent 28 years of their lives.

Red stopped laughing and looked sadly at James and Snow, "I guess Rumplestiltskin was right" she said as she wiped tears away from her eyes. Her eyes moved to the clock tower. "28 years to the day, she came and it just started ticking away,"

Granny's eyes began to water.

Snow and James's faces went blank. In all the commotion they hadn't forgotten their daughter; they just hadn't completely contemplated Emma yet. Her face suddenly entered their minds, tall, blonde and with a fierce attitude. Emma, the outsider, the town Sherriff, Henry's mother, the girl who came to town and made quite an impression on everyone she met. Snow looked at James and frowned. She knew Emma extremely well.

"What's wrong?" said James

"She's not going to take this well", Snow said slightly amused. It wasn't exactly a laughing matter, but the thought of Emma, the most sceptical person she has ever met, dealing with all of this made her smile. It was a funny image that made Snow feel guilty. The Mary Margaret inside her couldn't help it though.

James nodded, "maybe we should let the air out of her tyres?" he suggested.

The group looked at each other blankly for a moment. They all tried their absolute hardest but they could not contain their laughter. Snow dug her face into James's shoulder trying to muffle her giggles. Granny suggested they let the air out of every car in town just to be on the safe side.

"After all, she's the most resilient person I have ever met".

They laughed even harder, almost out of breath. This was not the reaction any of them expected to have. The situation weighed on them and all they could do was laugh.

It died down however, when they saw Jiminy walk towards them from across the street. Granny put a comforting arm around him. He stared at Snow and Charming with glistening eyes. His words were stuttered and full of remorse.

"He told me again and again and I-I didn't believe". Everyone's smiles disappeared. The moment was over and the laughter was gone. It was replaced with an immense feeling of guilt. They all didn't believe Henry.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Henry. Emma had wanted to leave the hospital as quickly as possible. Fights had started breaking out in the hospital and people were running around franticly looking for answers. Emma didn't have any answers. Why everyone was still here, why they didn't all go back, she didn't know.

Emma turned to Henry "I don't know…to find the others I guess"

Henry smiled "you mean your parents?" he said excitedly. Emma cringed.

"It's not that weird is it?" Henry said curiously. Henry had believed Mary Margaret and David to be his grandparents for months now, so he was pretty accustomed to the idea, but he knew it was probably strange for Emma.

"Weird…..doesn't cover it kid" Emma said, looking around suspiciously. She wanted to find them, but at the same time she didn't. Deep down she really wanted to crawl into a ball and hide. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this' she thought sadly.

Emma stopped suddenly at the image across the road "son of a bitch" she said in disbelief.

Across the street was a funny looking guy in pyjamas putting a knife to her tyres. Emma took off running towards him with Henry in Pursuit. She stopped right in front of her car "what the hell are you doing?"

The strange man looked confused. Suddenly David popped out of nowhere looking rather amused and shocked at the same time.

"Dopey, it was a joke!" David said, with his arms crossed. Suddenly David and Emma's eyes met. He gave her a kind of half smile. He looked back at the car apologetically "don't worry…I'll fix it" he said. James wanted to punch himself. He hadn't seen his daughter in 28 years and that was the first thing he said.

An awkward silence followed. Emma wanted to muster up a smile but she couldn't help but stare blankly at David's face. She wondered if she resembled him; tall, blonde, blue-eyed and sword wielding.

'Fair enough' she thought.

Suddenly Mary-Margaret, Ruby, Granny, Archie, Leroy and five other guys approached out of the diner.

"Jiminy!" Henry yelled excitedly. Archie's face dropped, his guilt had returned.

Ruby looked at the tyres and giggled. Emma felt suspiciously left out of some inside joke.

Her eyes suddenly caught Mary Margaret's. They didn't know what to say. Mary Margaret made her way closer to Emma. Emma was frozen as Mary Margaret lightly touched her face. It wasn't Mary Margaret though. It was Snow White and behind her was James, Red, Jiminy and the seven dwarves Emma guessed.

"I guess you do have my chin" Snow said trying to break the silence.

Emma cleared her throat and stood back again, arms folded. Snow could tell she was uncomfortable. Emma looked at James, his arms were folded too and he had the same uncomfortable expression on his face. Embarrassed, she changed her stance. Henry couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

INSTINCT

"Well this is awkward"

Emma found it strange that she had the urge to kill Henry so quickly after he almost died, but she couldn't help it. She could not fathom why he would insist on making the moment more awkward than it already was by saying 'well this is awkward'.

She glared down at him. He had a half smiling, half apologetic expression plastered across his face.

Emma was almost grateful for the sudden loud bang that came from up the road. It was enough of a shock to break everyone's silent stares. Emma saw James instinctively grab Snow's arm. The feeling that image gave Emma was strangely un-explainable to her. His hand grabbed hold of her, so possessive like she belonged to him, like an extension of himself. It was automatic, caring, filled with love.

It was as though a feeling of warmth mixed with jealousy overcame Emma. Suddenly, she felt like an outsider, a foreign part of this unbreakable pair. She felt ugly, mutated, and wrong, like a giant impersonating their baby. She wanted to run and hide away.

'It was not supposed to be like this',

The thought echoed through her mind repeatedly. She didn't even notice when she began to mumble it out loud.

* * *

Snow turned and looked at Emma. Her face was pale and her eyes worn. She was mumbling under her breath and staring fiercely at her scratched up hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. Snow wondered how she got the scratches. She still had no idea what Emma went through today.

"James" Snow said, grabbing him from his gaze up the road and turning him to look at Emma.

He too had no idea what to do. Emma was not a baby. He couldn't hold her to calm her down. He had only been a father for five minutes. It felt like only ten minutes ago, that he had kissed her on her forehead and said goodbye. Almost retroactively, she was all grown up, a person, a women, his own flesh and blood and he had no idea what to do.

Snow couldn't help but trace her hand over her stomach. She realised she still had the instinct that her child should be there, safe and warm.

* * *

Emma had to snap out of it. She placed her hands on her hips to stop them from shaking.

"We should go see what that was" she said forcefully darting back and forth between Snow and James's gaze. She did not want to stare at one of them for too long.

"Um" started James "yeah…that sounds like a good idea". He realised suddenly he should be taking charge.

"I don't know about you guys" said Grumpy "but I wouldn't call going towards the loud noises a Good idea".

"It's going to be anarchy" said James as he turned to face Grumpy "people are angry, confused, there is no hiding from this"

"Regina" said Emma startling the group. They all turned to face her. Her stare narrowed as she looked up the road towards the Mayors House. "That's where they'll be"

"Who?" asked Henry

"Everyone" responded Red, "I can't say I blame them"

Emma looked down at Henry. His head was low and his body fidgety. She could tell something was wrong. Emma was sure Henry was hers now, but she still recalled a conversation she had with Archie. Regina had raised Henry since he was a baby and as much as she hated the fact, it was nonetheless true. Henry would never admit to it, but he was concerned.

"If its Regina they want" started Red

"Ruby" said Emma interrupting Red. Emma nodded towards Henry's direction and Red understood. This was not the sort of thing to be discussing in front of him, even if Regina is the Evil Queen.

"I have to get some of my stuff…anyways, right?" said Henry curiously. He was suddenly confused as to where he belonged. He had his real family standing in front of him but the details were far from being discussed. Secretly he had also hoped that by going to Regina's house they might somehow calm down the mob that was surely forming. Henry was still very aware of whom Regina was but he couldn't quite shake the feeling of guilt he had at the thought of someone seriously hurting her. He was afraid to tell Emma this. He didn't want to lose the family he had found. He decided he would remain silent.

"Well…we have to face her" said Snow. There was a hint of deep hurt in her voice that Emma was made very aware of. Specifically in the way Snow said 'her'. Emma suddenly realised that Regina was Snow's step-mother. Emma found herself mumbling under her breath again as she tried to make sense of the information.

"Step mother, adopted mother, step-grandmother, step-great grandma….." Emma stopped, realising everyone was staring at her.

* * *

"You know what…I think I need a drink first. Henry, stay here I'll be right back" Emma hurried off towards the diner. She needed a moment to herself so she could catch her breath. The echoing of loud noises could still be heard coming from up the road. Emma headed behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of water. Through the window she could see the group in heavy discussion. Jiminy was on his knees in front of Henry looking very serious and apologetic. Granny and Red seemed to be arguing with the dwarves. It was the sight of her parents that caused her pain. They were in a solemn embrace, not even speaking. Emma felt guilty and angry. She hated conflicting feelings.

Before she knew it the water bottle was thrown clean across the room, knocking over a chair. She placed her hands firmly on the counter trying to catch her breath.

'Get it together Emma' she thought

"You can do this" she mumbled under her breath

"You will do more than you know"

Emma turned, startled, towards the direction of a cold, arrogant voice.

"You" said Emma recognising the man standing in front of her holding a gun. Before she could respond any further a sharp pain in the back of her head came out of nowhere. She fell to the ground, passing out to the sound of loud footsteps right next to her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Thing

"She's gone"

"What do you mean she's gone?" said Snow concerned as everyone entered the diner.

"I mean she's not here" said Red "I checked the store room and everything"

Granny shook her head "I warned you we should have tied her to a post or something, just for a day or two"

Red rolled her eyes

"She wouldn't have left" said Henry angrily. He darted his eyes around the room anxiously.

"Dopey should've slashed more tyres" mumbled Grumpy

"She fought a Dragon today…she wouldn't leave me after going through that just to save me!" Henry replied getting more anxious.

"A Dragon?" said Snow confused.

Henry noticed James's smirk. He almost looked proud for some reason.

"A Dragon in Storybrooke?" laughed Grumpy "you sure you're not still loopy kid from all those drugs the Doc had pumping through your system?"

"Says the Dwarf who fell in love with a fairy" said Henry sarcastically.

Grumpy's face dropped "who told you that?" he grunted

"I read it in a book" Henry replied in a manner that suggested a book was something Grumpy rarely had in his possession.

"What book?" snapped Grumpy

Jiminy turned to Grumpy curiously "you haven't heard of Henry's book?"

"GUYS…is this really the issue right now?" said James forcefully. All three of their faces went red in shame. They all mumbled sorry under their breath.

James surveyed the room in frustration. Snow was looking out the window checking for any sign of Emma.

"Wait" said Red "I smell something". She looked confused and scared at the same time. Everyone was aware that her sense of smell was connected to her wolf traits. That problem was not important at the moment, however.

"Blood" said Red quietly. Quickly, she ran to the floor behind the counter. James and Snow gathered there as well to have a look. Sure enough there were a few small specks of blood on the floor but no obvious sign of a struggle. Suddenly, Henry surprised James from behind, kneeling down to catch a glimpse of what they were all staring at.

"M-maybe that was there before" said Henry loudly, obviously shaken.

"Jiminy" said James. Jiminy got the message and grabbed Henry by the arm.

"Come on Henry, its ok…your right. Someone must have gotten a nose bleed or something. We'll go look outside ok, I'm sure she hasn't gone far" said Jiminy in his best optimistic voice. Henry was not a stupid kid but he decided not to be difficult. He glanced at James and Snow on the way out taking note of their concerned expressions.

As soon as he was gone Snow turned to James. She was frantic.  
"I don't understand" she said clearly panicked "she was just here, she was just inside, I saw her" .Snow ran to the storage room calling out Emma's name. James followed.

"I don't think she's here" said James sadly.

"She would not have left her son" said Snow angrily.

"I know that" said James as he grabbed Snow's arms trying to get her to stand still.

James didn't know what to say or what to think. Snow was right. Emma was just here and now she was gone. There was a small amount of blood on the floor but beyond that there was nothing. No sign. No clue.

"I think" said James reluctantly "something has happened to her, someone must have been here, someone…" he was at a loss for words. He surveyed the room again. Emma was gone, missing and he had no idea what to do or where to start. 'It wasn't supposed to be this way' he thought sadly. Snow's head went low and her face was pale. Her breathing deepened.

James took note of this and tried his best to calm her down "its ok we'll find her, I promise…I promise you"

Snow stepped back from him shaking her head "No" she cried "It's not ok"

Her hand instinctively found its way to her stomach again.

"We already found her", her voice was frustrated and full of exhaustion

"Snow please" James started, but he was interrupted

"She was here for months" her voice cracked as she struggled to go on "My own child and I didn't know, I didn't know her. We talked every day, every day we were in the same room. She would talk about being adopted and I would sympathise with her, can you believe that? I felt sorry for her"

James felt utterly helpless as her voice continued to strain; all he could do was watch.

"I pitied her, because she was so lost….she never had a mother, she never had a father, she had no one and I was angry at her. All she wanted to do was take her son and leave, and I….I was disappointed. I was wrong James. She should have gone…she should have taken the one thing she ever had that was truly hers and left. She would have been ok"

She collapsed into James's arms and let out a cry he had only heard her make once before. It was from a time that was so long ago, but felt so recent. It was the moment he had left the bedchamber with Emma in his arms. He can still remember hearing her from the hallway; a mother's heart breaking and he was helpless to stop it.

"No she wouldn't have Snow" he said trying to remain strong "she need's us, you have to believe that, our daughter needs us, now more than ever"

Snow's tears calmed down slightly. They sat there in silence for what felt like eternity.

"It won't always be this way" James whispered as he cradled Snow in his arms.

Snow let go of him suddenly and wiped away her tears. Her face was blank and tired.

"Maybe this is our thing" she said softly, standing up "maybe it will…always be this way"

Snow turned, defeated. She headed for the door leaving James on the floor feeling hopeless and beaten. Snow was heartbroken. He knew he would never completely know what it was like. To have all these memories of Emma; seeing her every day and not knowing who she really was. He had seen her now and then when he was David. She was just the Sherriff and Mary Margaret's roommate. They were never close. He could not begin to contemplate Snow's pain. He could only conceive of his own. The fear that he would never know her made him feel sick all over.

"Emma where are you?" he whispered under his breath. Silence as deafening as an empty wardrobe, was his only reply.


	4. Chapter 4

_**First off, I just wanted to say thank-you for all the kind reviews, they are what keep me writing. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I still hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**BARRAGE**

"Who are you?" Emma asked, staring suspiciously at the man standing in front of her. Emma didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was being in the diner trying to make sense of the day she had just experienced. She had felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and then nothingness. Emma awoke in a dark room tied to and old wooden chair. She could tell it was still daylight outside. She realised she mustn't have been missing for too long. The windows were boarded up but tiny bits of light managed to illuminate the room in a dull glow. She could see tiny dust particles circle around her face like glitter riding on some kind of invisible wave. She wondered if this is what fairy dust might look like. The child inside her was almost eager to find out.

"We've already met" said the man, as though it was obvious. She did know who the man was. He looked the same. He had the same emotionless stare and was wearing a dark blue suit.

"You're the DA" Emma remarked; "but who are you really?" Her head tilted slightly surveying him up and down. "You have to forgive me" she stated sarcastically "but I've just met Jiminy cricket and the seven dwarves, one who happily proclaimed he could remember the exact moment when he delivered me, so when I say 'who are you really' I mean which movie or book can I use as a reference point?"

"It's not important who I am" he smirked seemingly amused.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You've abducted me" she said becoming irritated… "Let me guess. You were a real creep in fairy tale land… big bad wolf maybe? Sorry but don't have a grandmother for you to impersonate so what's the plan? You going to skip the eerie suspense and go right to the eating?"

The man smiled. It was a cold smile that made Emma uneasy.

"Offcourse you don't have a grandmother…I killed her already" he said, his voice sharp and calculating. Emma's face lost its confident smile. She had no idea what this man was referring to, but it still made her stomach churn.

"You know" started the man shifting the subject "when I was rotting away in that desolate piece of land you're father banished me too, I remember thinking 'where did it all go so wrong?"

"Well for starters that haircut isn't doing you any favours" Emma said, trying to keep the conversation on even ground.

The man laughed "Careful Emma, I can see that wall of yours. You think your safe behind it, but even the strongest barrage is not impenetrable. Stare at it long enough and the cracks begin to show"

Emma had the urge to look away from him. She was beginning to feel severely uncomfortable. He appeared to have all this information while she had so little.

The man started again "I would spend weeks contemplating how my Kingdom was lost, when suddenly… the news came spreading through the forest like a plague. The precious Snow White and her Prince Charming were expecting a child, a baby girl to be exact,….a saviour, to free us all from a curse, a curse that was inevitable, one that could not be thwarted even by the bravest of souls"

"I've heard the story" Emma complained; she did not want to hear it again.

"Ah but you don't get it yet do you" he laughed "you may think you know why. You may think you have it all figured out"

Emma was angry "Yes" she yelled "I know what happened and I know how it happened, but I am far from figuring out why!"

"Why" she laughed incredulously "I don't think even YOU can begin to explain why I was chosen to be the saviour, why I was not allowed to have my parents, why before I was even born my life was set in stone, I would love to know WHY Mr DA but if I ever figure it out, it will not be YOU who explains it to me!"

Her eyes were sharp and narrowed and her breathing was low and harsh. She was fed up. She did not want to listen to someone explain to her, her place. The man ignored her and went on. Emma could tell he had something to say and was determined to say it.

"I remember thinking to myself, the coincidence" he snapped "A lonely Shepherd and a banished Princess, somehow circumstances aligning in just the right places and there you have it, a saviour"

"So what?" Emma yelled in frustration

"So you Miss Swan" he yelled back, coming very close to her face "It was always about you, everything set in motion so that you could exist…. and no…I too, do not know why. All I do know is that MY son and MY Kingdom are gone and it's all because of you!"

Emma felt his hand come down hard across her face, her chair ricochet backwards and she fell hard onto the floor. She felt and awful crack in her shoulder and suspected it was broken. She heard the man's footsteps behind her head.

"Why don't we leave it there for now Miss Swan while you contemplate exactly what I am going to do with you" he said, with emotion leaving his voice. As he walked towards the door he turned back one last time "It's King George by the way, my name,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Plans**

"Tell me again why you did it" said Belle sadly as she stared out the window of Rumplestiltskin's living room.

"Why must we go over it again?" he replied slightly irritated. His attention was transfixed on a pile of maps he had sprawled out the living room table.

"Because I don't understand why you need magic" she said pleadingly, turning away from the window… "You have me, is that not enough?"

Rumplestiltskin turned his attention away from his maps and focused his eyes on Belle "Offcourse it's enough" he said, walking towards her "don't you see?"

He paused caressing her arms firmly "I'm doing this for you… for us"

He met her eyes in an intense gaze "Do you not remember the last 28 years you spent locked up, by those who sought to keep us apart?"

"How could I forget" she said sadly, her head tilting towards the floor

Rumplestiltskin would not have it. He grabbed her chin softly and raised her face to his "Belle" he pleaded earnestly "please…trust me, all will be as it should be and we will be happy"

He suddenly backed away slowly unsure of himself "Is that not what you want?"

Belle sprung to life suddenly, moving towards him "It is what I want, more than anything"; she kissed him on the lips lightly, but passionately. She wanted to reassure him how much she loved him, for she feared what might happen if he was ever in doubt.

Rumplestiltskin released her gently from their embrace and smiled "Then the matter is settled" he said quickly and assertively "you should go rest dear, it has been a long day"

He turned and made his way back towards his maps.

Belle looked again towards the window "But the people out there" she said curiously "should we not see to what is going on?"

"I think it is best we stay inside for now Belle" he stated calmly without turning back to look at her "it will settle down as soon as they have" he paused in silent consideration "Sorted out their issues"

Belle wanted to debate him, but she knew deep down there would be no swaying him "I am pretty tired" she said in defeat.

"There is a spare bedroom upstairs, two doors to the right, sleep well my love" Rumplestiltkin muttered, once again completely focused on his task.

When Rumplestiltskin heard the door upstairs close, he looked up from the table and stared towards the Kitchen, specifically at a shadow behind the door "How long have you been there?" he stated curiously

"Long enough" said the figure as he made his way out of the Kitchen towards Rumplestiltskin

"May I inquire" Rumplestiltskin asked, as if he already knew the answer "as to what purpose you find yourself lurking in my house…it is as if you do not know who I am"

"Well we know that is not true" the man said cunningly

"Ah yes" Rumplestiltskin smiled… "Thanks to Miss Swan and true loves kiss" he paused suddenly and stared again at his maps "such a powerful thing" he muttered "a parent's love for their child"

The man looked at Rumplestiltskins maps curiously which did not go unnoticed. The maps were suddenly folded away and pushed out of view. The man cleared his throat, and moved closer to Rumplestiltskin.

"That is why I am here" the man stated

"Sorry… but I am all out of children for you" said Rumplestiltskin sarcastically. 'King George was always such an uncompromising fool' he thought to himself.

"Alas, I do not seek a child…I seek to destroy someone else's" George sneered.

"Ah but you" said Rumplestiltskin pointing his finger in George's direction "have already figured it out, otherwise you would not be here"

Rumplestiltskin smiled "To kill this particular person would have dire consequences…consequences you do not have knowledge of and yet…"

George cut him off angrily "And yet I am not eager to find out or inflict further complications upon myself!"

"Well off course" Rumplestilskin snapped "You truly are remarkable indeed, to wake up after so long and know exactly what you must do. This was… to be sure, a plot formed before any curse"

"If you too had spent months in such a pitiful spot with nothing but your own treacherous thoughts to occupy your mind, it would not take long for such plans to be put in motion" George spat

"Indeed" Rumplestiltskin said calmly, moving slowly towards George "so the question remains…what exactly do you want from me?

George Smiled "a way to be rid of Miss Swan, I want her banished, never to return, I want to see the look on that Shepherds face when he realises he will never truly know what it is to be a father"

Rumplestiltskins eyes once again wandered swiftly towards the pile of folded maps "Then perhaps" he snapped "you should have plotted to have the child banished before it was born, for I can assure you five minutes with your infant is all it takes to know what it means to be a father"

"Enough with the banter, can you do for me what I seek?" George yelled in frustration

"Alas I can" Rumplestiltskin said coolly "I do know of such a spell, one that will banish those caught in its tricky little web. It will place them on the outside; the abyss of this quaint little town, looking in but never there, so close to where they mean to be, a place in which they will be unable to enter"

George looked utterly confused, but satisfied at the same time "And what is the catch?" he asked suspiciously "every spell is breakable after all"

Rumplestiltskin smiled "Ah but you see" he said cunningly "that is the tricky part, for only those of our own kind will be able to lead the seeker back to where they left. And offcourse all those of our own kind are here… in the lovely little town of Story Brooke Maine"

"So there is no one to lead her back?" said George firmly, trying to concede that the deal was indeed legitimate.

Rumplestiltskin stared at him as if to assure him without actually giving a firm answer.

"And what is it that you want in exchange for this spell to be enacted?" George snapped

"I want your word that no harm will come to Snow White and her Prince Charming" Rumplestiltskin said, with a much more serious tone embodying his stance.

George looked at him suspiciously "Why do their lives mean anything to you?

Rumplestiltskin turned and picked up the folded maps "Let's just say I am not finished with them yet, and leave it at that…"

He turned and made his way towards the kitchen "Have Miss Swan at the Toll Bridge, at 8:15 pm exactly and you will have what you so desire" he said calmly, while at the same time dropping the folded maps into the bin. He paused and stared at them for a moment then quickly snapped the lid shut.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I would like to thank everyone for the kind words,it really does make my writing worth it. Let me know if there are any other characters you wish for me explore and/or relationships you would like to see given attention and I will take these suggestions into consideration when I write.**_

* * *

**Loyalty**

"And who are you?" Emma asked, staring curiously at the man standing guard in front of the door. He had entered not long after King George left and had helped her sit up-right again. He then proceeded to guard her while staring vacantly into empty space. Emma did not know what to make of him. He was dark skinned, tall and muscular. He was dressed in a simple grey wife beater and dark blue jeans. Emma guessed he was not long from home. He must have gone to King George's side the second he got his memory back.

"I am nobody" he said in a very deep voice. His gaze did not stray from its current direction.

"Ok nobody" Emma said irritated. She was frankly tired of people not giving her their names "I have a question"

The man's eyes suddenly turned their attention to her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked sadly "Why are you helping him?... Don't you have better things to do like find a loved one or something?"

"Not all of us have long lost parents to find" he said harshly. Emma also noticed a hint of resentment in his voice.

Emma decided to change the subject "Your so-called King is the bad guy, you know, which means you're the bad guy"

The man did not blink. He turned away from her gaze and began to stare into space again.

Emma decided to try a tactic that made her insides curl "You know my dad, well… is Prince Charming, I know, I'm still getting my head around it. But still, you have heard of him. When you think about it… he is kind of a big deal. THE Prince Charming, do you get what I'm saying?"

Emma could not believe the words coming out of her mouth but she continued "I don't think you really want to make him mad"

The man smirked; the first real expression Emma had seen him make.

"I know who your father is" he laughed "Your father… is a traitor"

This made Emma angry and she couldn't quite comprehend why "and what exactly makes him a traitor?"

The man turned to her angrily "he is not of royal blood and yet he took the throne for himself"

Emma looked around the room in disbelief "seriously?" she yelled frustrated "Have you not seen where we are? This is a town in Maine. Royalty or not, everyone is pretty much equal, there is no throne, there are no castles, there is no kingdom in sight, there is only you…You and your twisted sense of loyalty. And then off course there's me…and do you know who I am?"

"You are Emma Swan, daughter of Prince Charming as you have sought to make very clear" he said sarcastically

"No" Emma snapped "I am a mother and I will do whatever it takes to get back to my son"

The man looked at her suddenly and Emma noticed a hint of sympathy on his face. His head titled down ever so slightly as though he was somewhat ashamed.

"I have a debt to repay Miss Swan and I must repay it" he said almost apologetically. His voice was softer; no longer antagonistic, "no matter where or when, or for what cause the King wishes to ordain"

"Why?" Emma pleaded, trying to hold back tears "Hasn't 28 years of being someone else taught you that sometimes honouring a debt is not worth it, especially when you know it isn't the right thing to do?"

The man looked at her, his face conflicted "I am a Knight Miss Swan" he said softly "My honour is all I have"

* * *

Snow stared at the ground regretfully. She was mad at herself for allowing despair to overshadow the predicament that lay before them. Everyone was in a state of absolute chaos. Snow scanned the streets as people walked around, some hopeless, some confused, many of them angry.

"I was foolish" she said to Red, who had just walked over to comfort her "I should not have expected everything to be ok for my family, for when I look around; it is not the case for others"

Red gave Snow a sympathetic smile and put her arm around her in comfort.

"Where's Charming?" Snow asked sadly. She felt guilty for not believing in him. It was still hard to shake away the feelings Mary Margaret had for David. David had promised things too, many times, but every time he managed to let her down. Snow knew better, she knew it was not his fault. The curse did things to all of them, things many of them were not proud to repeat. Snow knew she should have believed in him, especially when their daughter was the concern. It was still strange for Snow to think of Emma as their daughter, she knew her so well, as a friend. It helped to recall, back to the moment when she had given birth to Emma and held her in her arms for the first and only time. It was the most precious moment of Snow's life. It only lasted a few minutes, and it was filled with anguish, but it was still the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. To see what her and Charming's love was capable of had filled her with such hope. It was a hope she had latched onto tightly as the curse ripped their world away. It almost took Snow's breath away every time, when she contemplated that her precious little girl was the same Emma she had been living with for months now. She had grown into this brave young woman, so much like Charming, in the many ways that made Snow smile.

"I'm here" said James, surprising Red as he emerged behind her.

Snow smiled and threw herself into his arms. She needed to reassure him that she was ok now. She needed him to know that she trusted him.

"Whoa" said James laughing as he was almost knocked off his feet "it's ok, we're ok"

Snow let him go and placed her hand to his face "I was wrong to despair" she said softly.

"It is a day for despair" he said sadly "it will take time for everyone to come to terms with what they have lost"

Snow lowered her arms and James looked around confidently. He turned back to Snow "I can assure you though; our daughter will not be one of the things we have lost, not again. We will find her…" he said, grabbing Snow's hands in comfort "this will be just another one of those days,…those days that make all the rest of them worth it"

Snow smiled "just another page for Henry's book" she laughed.

"Just another page" James whispered embracing Snow, as though it were the first time they ever touched.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Forgotten**

"Hello,… who is this?" said James as he answered his cell phone. It was an automatic response, picking up the phone when he heard it ring and yet for a moment he was truly baffled by the differences between the two worlds. It baffled him even more when he contemplated fairy-tales. The concept seemed rather absurd to him now. Snow White was simply his wife, and Prince Charming; a pet name. All his friends were just his friends. It seemed strange that in this world, their identities were somewhat glorified. When Snow called him Charming it made James smile, however the David left inside him remained slightly amused.

"Your memories come flooding back and you have no eagerness to locate your dear father, how Charming" said the voice mockingly.

"King George…" muttered James, he turned and scanned the Sherriff station as though he was being watched. He had left Snow to sort out a search party while he went to get some supplies.

"You are not my father" James spat, insulted by the remark.

"Indeed I am not" George said angrily

"What do you want?" James said, making his way to the storage locker, looking for radios to disperse between the search party.

"I want only your cooperation, it appears you have misplaced something and are eager to get it back" said George. James stopped rummaging through the locker, a look of realisation spread over his face "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing…yet" George sneered.

James paced the room in frustration "If you touch…" he started but was cut off.

"The time for threat's are over boy, do not forget what happened to your dear mother the last time you did not heed my warning" George snapped.

"I will never forget" said James sadly; as his mother's loving face entered his mind.

"Good…" quipped George "it seems we finally understand each other"

"What is it you are planning to do?" James said, desperation sinking in.

"Perhaps you should be asking what it is that I have already done" said George.

James felt a sickness wash over him again. 'How can this happen?' he thought desperately. It felt like only today he had placed his child in a wardrobe sending her to safety. In what seemed like a mere moment she was a woman, a woman he had seen around town, the Sherriff whom he had conversed with often, a mother herself to a wonderful young boy. He had missed it all and now this. He hated the fact that he had brought a person into the world and he could not protect them. The unfairness of the situation made him angry beyond belief.

"Enough with these games!" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the station.

George's voice remained calm and calculating "She is very beautiful, like her mother in many ways. It's a shame however, that she should remind me so much of you"

"When I find you…" James said quietly, supporting himself against the hard brick wall, his anger weighing him down.

"You will not have to wait very long" spoke George "If you want to see your daughter again you will meet me at your house in ten minutes time, tell no one where you're going, not even your precious Snow otherwise when you see Emma again it will be moments before you have to bury her"

"My house?" James said confused.

"Oh yes" laughed George "the perfect place it seems. Is it too presumptuous to guess that you and poor Abigail would find the residence rather tainted and not wish to return? You two look so in love in your wedding pictures, are you certain it was just the curse?"

James would not dignify the question with a response "ten minutes" he said through clenched teeth, as he pushed himself off the wall. He stared at the door angry and determined.

"We'll be waiting" mocked George.

* * *

George hung up the phone and stared at Emma, her face was pale and her left shoulder was swollen.

"Do you even have a plan" snapped Emma "or are you making this up as you go along?"

George smiled "offcourse I have plan"

"Care to share" Emma said, trying to remain confident. She was determined not to appear weak. Appearing weak never got her anywhere in her life; only the strong made it through seemingly intact. It was getting harder to remain strong however, as the time had slowly began to drift by. Her shoulder had gotten worse; the pain was almost unbearable. Her thoughts remained on Henry; she knew he needed her more than ever. He had almost died today and she was determined to protect him.

"Why spoil the surprise?" said George, his eyes glancing at the door in anticipation.

Emma glanced at the door as well, then back to George "why did you call David? I thought this was about me remember, because offcourse it's all about me right" she said sarcastically. In truth she was concerned. She did not really know her father; their reunion had been cut short and there were so many things to say. She feared the idea of losing him so soon after finding him. 'I didn't even get to yell at him yet' Emma thought sadly. She knew it was selfish but she felt angry at the thought of being deprived her chance to tell her parents all the things she had planned on saying for the past 28 years. Above everything, she did not want to grieve for a father she did not know, to once again mourn for a life they did not spend together.

"It may be all about you in the grand scheme of things" George remarked "but why deny myself the chance to see that Shepherds face when he realises what he has lost"

Emma was slightly relieved at the idea that David was most likely a mere witness to what King George had planned. However, it also made her extra anxious about her own predicament. Today had taught her that the worst thing that could ever happen to her is for Henry to suffer. If this was indeed what George had been planning for David, things were not looking there best for her.

"So you're going to kill me then" Emma said firmly, struggling once more not to show any fear. George stared at her blankly and did not answer. He turned and called for his Knight to return. Emma had been contemplating this particular Knight for a while. She searched through her knowledge of various tales but nothing really sprang to mind. She guessed the town must have many ordinary people who had simple lives, not deemed worthy for Henry's book. She wondered what her life might have been like, had her parents been rather ordinary people of the Enchanted Forest. She only contemplated this thought for a minute for she knew all too well; imagining what might have been only caused her pain.

Suddenly the Knight entered and he was not alone. At his side was David…..no James. 'James was his name' Emma had to remind herself. King George looked surprised that James had arrived so quickly, but delighted at the same time. James looked quickly at Emma, his eyes moving directly to her swollen shoulder. He turned away to look at George and his eyes were vicious; a look Emma had never seen him make before. He said nothing and once again turned to look at Emma, "are you ok?" he asked concerned. He knew that she was far from ok, but it was all he could say to stop himself from breaking into a hysterical fit of anger.

Emma did not say anything. She was frozen, in a state of disbelief. With George and the Knight she was able to remain confident and guarded, but the second her father had entered, the wall inside her came crashing down. She had spent years as a child in abusive foster homes, imagining her parents coming to her rescue. She had dreamt of her parents arriving at her bedroom door and apologizing for being late. As soon as James had entered she was stunned by how real the moment was. She was hurt and a parent had come for her. It was a daydream she had buried away years ago, believing it would never come true.

"I-I'm ok" she muttered.

"For now" scoffed George. He turned to the knight "Leave him here; you will fetch them when it is time". George left the room swiftly and ordered the Knight to once again guard the door. Emma noticed that the guard stood on the outside of the door this time, allowing James and her some privacy. She contemplated whether it was simply an order, or if there was something she was missing. She remembered back to the sympathetic look on his face when she told him about her son. She knew he had a conscience; however she doubted she would be able to completely appeal to it.


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter is quite short because I've been quite busy. Not much progresses in terms of the plot because I wanted to explore some of the familial relationships a bit. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Bond**

"Take comfort in the fact that I've been in worst situations than this" James said trying to remain optimistic as he fiddled with Emma's restraints.

"Ouch…" hissed Emma. James was trying as delicately as he could but it was difficult to untie her hands without agitating her shoulder.

"Sorry" he muttered

"Really" said Emma through clenched teeth "that's your idea of making me feel better?" she gasped, trying to breathe through the pain.

"Well after you've had your head stuffed in a guillotine, every other predicament tends to pale in comparison" James said, still having trouble with the Knot.

"Guillotine?" said Emma sceptically

"Long story" James laughed

"Well we've got plenty of time" Emma said sarcastically, looking around the dark empty room.

"That we do" James muttered, finally freeing Emma. The weight of her body fell forwards off the chair.

"Whoa, head rush" she stumbled… "I think I'm going to be sick" she gasped, grabbing her mouth. James grabbed her arm supporting her weight. He directed her to the back of the room and helped her onto the floor. "Here, sit down" he insisted "put your head back…choose a focus point on the roof and concentrate on it"

Emma leaned her head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling, her sickness slowly subsiding.

James got off his knees and sat beside her; close but at the same time giving her some distance.

"Better?" he asked

"Yeah actually" Emma said surprised "loads better"

James smiled and looked at the floor, "Snow had the worst morning sickness" he said sadly, as his thoughts trailed back to a happier time.

Emma looked at James contemplating what he had just said. It was weird to think of Mary Margaret as the woman who had carried her for nine months, then gave birth to her. When James met her eyes she turned away quickly. She realised suddenly how uncomfortable she was. 'They are both so young' she thought 'how can they be my parents'.

"Do you know what King George is planning?" said Emma, intentionally changing the subject.  
"It doesn't matter" said James confidently "whatever it is, it won't work"

"Why not?" said Emma disbelievingly

"Because" said James softly, resting his head against the wall "good will always win"

He turned his face to look at Emma. She caught his gaze and did not turn away this time.

"Can it really be that simple?" she said sadly, as doubt washed over her face. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to trust him, but there was no automatic bond between them. She knew he was her father, but she couldn't feel it when she looked at him; she could not wholeheartedly place her trust in this man the same way a little girl would jump into her father's arms and know that everything was going to be ok.

"No" he said softly "it is never that simple". His mind raced back to the moment he had to abandon her, it was the hardest thing he ever had to do and he feared she would never truly understand that.

He grabbed her hand lightly, hoping she would not pull away "But If we don't believe…" he said firmly "then we have already lost".

Emma decided not to pull away; she nodded and stared at the door trying to regain her confidence "I think" she started, "I know what we have to do"

* * *

"Great…now James is missing…really?" scoffed Grumpy as everyone stood confused in the Sherriff Station. James had asked everyone to meet him there but he was gone when they had arrived.

"Like father like daughter" said Granny shaking her head. Red rolled her eyes.

"Maybe the spell didn't work fully on him, this seems like kind of a David thing to do" said Grumpy as he peered through the bars, strangely unaccustomed to being on the opposite side. Snow glared at him with arms crossed.

"I'm just saying" shrugged Grumpy.

"Hey there's a note" said Red excitedly picking it up off the table and handing it to Snow.

Snow read it out loud "I've gone to get our girl back, tell Henry to fear not, his mother will be home soon". Snow was somewhat relieved but at the same time concerned.

"That's it?" Grumpy said in disbelief. Snow glared at him again.

"He must have been in a haste" said Red confidently

"Did you find her?" came a loud hopeful voice. Everyone turned as Henry came running into the Station, Jiminy following close behind looking exhausted. Snow looked at Jiminy sympathetically; Henry could be a real handful sometimes. It bewildered Snow when she remembered Henry was her Grandchild. She had been his teacher for as long as she can remember. It made her heart fill with joy when she remembered what a beautiful and brave little boy he was.

Henry practically crashed into Snow as he came to a halt in front of her feet. Snow brushed her fingers through his head affectionately.

"Not yet sweetheart" she said sadly. "But James knows where she is…and we both know" she said trying to sound confident "Prince Charming always saves the day".

Henry smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**DESPERATE MEASURES**

"Do it, what are you waiting for" whined Emma. She stood in the middle of the room across from James. James looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I can't" he said, shaking his head while looking around the room. He was searching for another way out, something that did not involve going through with Emma's so-called plan. James knew this room very well; it was the spare one, upstairs at the end of the hall. The room was dark and the windows were boarded up. It had very little furniture and no obvious way out except for the carefully guarded door. He remembered having discussions with Katherine about what to use the room for. It was originally intended to be a nursery, but that never happened. It was a fact James was very grateful for. He remembered that David did in fact want to be a father, but something always told him that Katherine was not the one he was meant to have a child with. James found every moment with Emma quite remarkable. To know that she was a part of him and Snow, the very product of their love made his heart skip a beat every time he contemplated it. She didn't even resemble one or the other in a more obvious way. She was a perfect combination; a fact that brought a smile to his face. Unfortunately for James however, Emma was an extremely stubborn and determined person. They were traits she surely inherited from both he and Snow, however Emma seemed to take them to a new, worry inducing height. It made James contemplate what it would have been like to raise a teenage Emma. James was certain he would have been bold by her eighteenth birthday. Thought's like this also saddened James for he knew that much of her toughness must have come from her terrible childhood. He did not know much about Emma's past. It was information he desperately wanted but at the same time feared to know.

"We agreed this is the plan" Emma said, growing annoyed. Emma thought it was an excellent plan and she hated how stubborn he was being. She had grown accustomed to being the Sherriff, the one in-charge; she wanted him to forget the fact that he was her father because right now she knew she did not need one.

"Well I think we should have a new plan" James said firmly, his arms crossed.

Emma brought her hand to her hip and raised an eyebrow staring him down "I thought Prince Charming was supposed to be brave?" she mocked.

"Can't you just pretend?" James complained, slightly baffled by how childish he sounded.

"That guy is serious" Emma hissed "I saw it in his eyes, trust me…he'll know if we don't sell it"

"How do you know he'll even care?" said James as he stared curiously at the door.

"I'm pretty good at reading people" Emma said as she too surveyed the dark shadow at the bottom of the door that told her the Knight was still on watch.

"I'm not convinced" James whispered turning back to face Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes "The guy got all gooey eyed when I mentioned I was a mother and seriously annoyed when I mentioned you, combine the facts and this will work"

James smirked "You mentioned me?"

Emma looked slightly embarrassed "Don't let it go to your head, he wasn't exactly quaking in his boots"

James scoffed, staring at the door again.

"Now come on!" Emma snapped, obviously frustrated.

James cringed as he stared at Emma. He knew he had lost the battle.

"Fine" he hissed through clenched teeth. It was strange but Emma found the situation slightly amusing. James raised his arm and lightly slapped her across the face.

Emma laughed, trying not to be too loud "What the hell was that?" she whispered

"I don't want to do this!" James said apologetically

Though the situation was amusing, Emma was reaching a breaking point. She was getting desperate, and arguing with her newly discovered father was not helping her. Emma's eyes filled with tears "I don't want to do this either, I never wanted any of this!" she whispered looking around the room. Her shoulder was on fire and so was her heart. She wanted to be with Henry more than anything. She was afraid that without her there to stop it, Regina would take him back.

James stared at her and could feel her pain. None of them ever wanted this, and he especially never wanted this for his child. When Snow had told him she was pregnant so many thoughts ran through his mind. He imagined so many possibilities concerning the person that was to be. Sometimes he would imagine a son, a brave little resourceful type, much like Henry in many ways. Most of the time however, he would imagine a daughter, in his dreams she more so resembled Snow; Dark brown hair, green eyes and an aura that lit up any room. He never imagined someone like Emma. He knew that the real thing was always beyond what one could have dreamed. Emma did not have an aura that lit up a room. Emma had a fire that made everyone stop and listen.

James wanted desperately to comfort Emma but he knew there was simply no way that he could as a father. She was a woman and practically his age. He knew in his heart that what she needed right now was an ally. She needed a friend and perhaps maybe, the father stuff would come later.

Emma paced the room growing more upset and overwhelmed. She turned to James frustrated and angry "this has been the most ridiculous day of my entire life, ok, I want to go home, I want to get out of here, I want this day to be over with and I want to be with my son so just get over it already!"

James looked at the desperation on her face and he felt ashamed of himself. Emma was right. He couldn't let his own emotions get in the way of her returning to Henry. After all, he knew what it was like to be separated from ones child.

James nodded, and a certain glow of confidence spread over his face "Ok" he said "I'm sorry"

Emma stepped closer to James, flipping her hair back "Now remember…you have to sell it". She stared at him with determined eyes and gave him an assuring nod.

"YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Bellowed James, and with that his arm came down hard across her face. Emma was knocked sideways and fell to the ground. She slammed into the old chair she was tied to earlier causing a loud thump to echo throughout the room. Her injured shoulder did not suffer the impact of the fall, for which she was extremely grateful. James stood there agonizing over the sight. He yearned desperately to help her up but he knew he had his part to play. His eyes glanced to the door as it sprung open.

Suddenly the Knight came charging into the room, extremely confused. His eyes glanced at Emma on the ground holding her face then to James standing awkwardly above her. "You would hit your own child?" yelled the Knight extremely shocked by the situation. There was a hint of pain in the Knights eyes that made James feel slightly guilty, as though he and Emma had taken advantage of some unknown agony. James did not have too long to contemplate this thought however, when the Knight's stare turned murderous. He charged towards James.

James's eyes widened as the man lunged towards him. James felt the Knights hands clench around his throat and his body was smashed hard against the wall. James felt a sharp pain on the left side of his lower back. He suspected it may have been a loose nail on the boarded up window. The level of pain subsided however, as the Knight continued to strangle him. It was becoming harder for him to stay conscious.

Snow's face was suddenly plastered across his mind. It wasn't exactly Snow however; it was Mary Margaret telling him that they cannot be together. She was telling him that something in this world did not want them to be together. For a moment James felt the same despair Snow had displayed only hours ago. It was a despair that almost made him want to pass out and never wake up. He hated that he had been David, he hated the decisions he made, the people he hurt. He hated that his daughter grew up without her parents, her parents who wanted her so much. He hated that his Grandson had been adopted by the evil queen, it made him sick inside. Dark forces were always tearing his family apart and he was always so helpless to stop it. For a moment James wanted to give in, for a moment he wanted it to be over.

Just before James passed out he was suddenly relieved and could breathe again. The Knight was on the floor unconscious, with Emma above him, a smashed lamp in her hand. 'Emma' James thought proudly.

James was ashamed of himself, for letting such thoughts enter his mind. When he saw Emma standing there, broken, bruised and defiant he knew it was never just about him and Snow. From the moment he had knocked Snow off her horse and she had smashed him in the face with a rock, it was always about Emma; even if they did not know it yet. He knew deep down that Emma was what made all the pain worth it.

Emma dropped the lamp and helped James support himself while he caught his breath.

"Good Job" James coughed.

Emma shrugged "16 years in foster care and you learn a few things" she muttered.

James suddenly stared at her with immense guilt overcoming him again. Emma realised she should not have said anything. This was neither the time nor place.

"It's ok" she mumbled awkwardly "we have to go"

James nodded. He let go of Emma's arm and balanced himself properly. His eyes glanced to her cheek where a bruise was forming. He touched it lightly and cringed at the thought that he had caused that.

Emma felt guilty, it was her plan after all and she practically forced him to go through with it. Emma gave him a reassuring smile "Maybe we leave out some of the details when we find Mary Margaret"

"Snow" James said softly, correcting her.

Emma nodded as they made their way to the door.

* * *

_**I wasn't sure whether or not to make James go through with Emma's plan but in the end I thought that it was interesting way to build trust between them. I wanted the fact that Emma is not a child to be acknowledged, and the idea that her parents have to respect her as an adult to be addressed. Tell me what you think anyways, feedback is always helpful. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Shattered**

"Do you think they're…?"

"Yep…George's men…run" whispered James as he and Emma made their way out of the house onto the street. It was getting darker and the street lights had just begun to come on. James could make out various people in many directions becoming alarmed by their presence. James grabbed Emma's uninjured arm and spun her around in the opposite direction of the men now racing towards them.

"I don't understand where he found these guys" Emma yelled as they ran down the road. She took note of the fact that no ordinary person was in sight. She supposed that most people would be at Regina's and that chaos was resuming somewhere else.

"I don't know either" gasped James as he struggled to run, the pain in his lower back had returned.… "This was planned, before the curse, it had to be" he sputtered.

"Seriously" panted Emma, who was too feeling the strain of running injured.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as they both darted into the nearby woods, almost crashing into thick trees.

Emma saw James stop and turn around, checking if they were still being followed. There appeared to be no one in sight. To be safe she and James kneeled behind one of the larger trees.

"I don't know" James whispered "we have to find Snow and the others"

"Are they hiding under a rock?" Emma asked sarcastically as she surveyed their current surroundings.

"We can't be seen in the street" James said slightly irritated "It appears George has too many men…and we don't know who to trust…argh" James's face scrunched up tightly in pain as his hand made its way to his back. Emma looked to where his hand was located. His shirt was covered in blood.  
"Oh my god…Are you ok?" Emma said shocked, moving his hand away to get a better look.

James knocked her hand away and stood up quickly. He didn't want to make a fuss. "Yeah…I'll be fine" he said through gritted teeth

"You're bleeding" said Emma concerned

James smiled "I've suffered worse" he said modestly "how's your shoulder?"

"Worse" Emma said as she took note of the awful blue colouring it now exhibited.

James looked around trying to remain calm and collected "Its ok…it's going to be ok…we just have to keep going…find a short cut through the woods and make our way back to the Sherriff station" he said as confidently as he could. Emma could see right through him though.

"It's getting dark…maybe if we got to a phone" she started

"We can't risk being seen…" James said assertively. Emma knew he was right, they really did not know who to trust.

"Ok…well, which way to the Sherriff station?" she asked, turning to James. She had been in the town for a while but she still had trouble grasping the exact direction of everything.

James looked around trying to decide the best option. "If we keep heading east, we should pass the Troll Bridge and then North from there should lead us to the centre of town where the station is"

Emma raised an eyebrow "did you just say Troll Bridge?"

James laughed realising his error "you know what I mean"

Emma gave an awkward nod "Mary Margaret and David's spot?"

James smiled "yeah, we use to meet there and…"

"Ok" said Emma loudly cutting him off "Toll bridge it is", she took off quickly cringing at how childish she had just been. She couldn't help it though, it was a weird feeling she had never experienced before. 'So this is what it feels like to know who your parents are' thought Emma.

"and talk" James muttered under his breath, smiling as he watched Emma, already ten feet in front of him.

* * *

Belle didn't know what she was doing or where she was going. Her thoughts were conflicted and her heart was racing.

She wasn't supposed to have been listening. She had known it was wrong but she couldn't help it. She had heard voices downstairs and she just had to listen. Her heart had broken, when she heard them make the deal. It had shattered when she realised she could not stay silenced. She had spent hours pacing the room, pretending to be asleep, conflicted by the betrayal she was about to inflict. Belle had always wanted to be brave, a courageous woman, and a hero in her own right. She never thought the price to pay would be love.

As she ran fast down the street, people passed her; confused and conflicted they seemed, just as she was. It was getting dark and the streets were illuminated by a faint orange glow. She knew who she had to find, but she did not have a face in her mind. She had never met Snow White and Prince Charming.

She had knowledge of them off course; she knew of their tale from her fake memories just as she had knowledge of the false story she was a part of. 'If only it was as simple as the story books' she thought sadly. Life wasn't as simple as a happy ever after.

Suddenly across the road she saw a familiar face. She saw a stout man carrying bottles of water. 'Dreamy' she thought, recalling their meeting from what seemed like a previous life. She ran across the road, almost crashing into him as she came to a halt. He looked very surprised, dropping a few of the bottles he carried.

"You" he said, remembering the sweet face in front of him. She had the same sadness in her eyes, he could recall from the first time they had met.

"Belle" she gasped, smiling.

"It's getting dark Belle" he said sincerely "I know it's confusing right now but maybe you outta not be out here" he grunted, nodding to the various citizens lurking around, still very much confused.

Belle shook her head "No" she puffed "I have important information, I need to find Snow White and Prince Charming".

Grumpy raised an eyebrow "we're short on a Prince Charming but a Snow White I got" he said curiously nodding in the direction of the Sherriff station across the street. Belle looked relieved and started to make her way in that direction. Before she could go any further though, Grumpy grabbed her arm looking suspiciously at her.

"Wait!" he grunted "You're Belle, as in Beauty and the Beast…well, who exactly is your beast sister?"

Belle looked at him nervously; she was conflicted over what to say.

"Rumplestiltskin" she muttered innocently. Grumpy's eyes widened as the remaining water bottles fell from his arms.

* * *

"I gather from the state of Sir Lancelot, your plan has hit a wall" grinned Rumplestiltskin as he stared at George waiting patiently at the edge of the Toll Bridge.

"Has it?" George said calmly as he surveyed the bridge.

Rumplestiltskin smiled "ah….I see…perhaps it is, all going to plan then"

George laughed turning to face Rumplestiltskin "That noble fool…I knew he would lead them to an escape, by any means. I must admit though, I thought he would do it willingly, not through folly"

Rumplestiltskin turned away keeping his eyes fixed on the surrounding woods "Indeed, you are a clever man….and the men outside?" he asked, still observing the trees.

"Off course those two, like father like daughter, never stopped to wonder why no one was guarding the forest. They went exactly where I wanted them to go" sneered George.

"Indeed" muttered Rumplestiltskin.

Suddenly he turned his attention back to George "Tell me then, why go through all the trouble of letting them escape, if they were to end up here anyway?"

George smiled, glancing at the river below "An easy victory is not one to be cherished….I want them to experience hope before I rip it away"

Rumplestiltskin eyed George suspiciously "Calculating" he quipped, making his way slowly towards George.

"You really do have a black heart" Rumplestiltskin scorned

"This coming from the dark one?" George said sarcastically, somewhat insulted by Rumplestiltskins remark.

"7:15…one hour to go" said Rumplestilskin as he turned away suddenly, changing the subject "And what if they should arrive early?"

George glanced at the gun holstered to his waist "I'll be ready" he smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

_**This Chapter is very short and I was actually not going to publish again until I had a longer chapter but then I changed my mind and decided to post this short snippet of the story, so I hope you enjoy.**_

**Terrified**

"That was all I heard...King George left and I-I" Belles voice trailed away, saddened by what she had just revealed to the group of people standing before her, many of them eying her suspiciously.

"It is almost seven thirty, time is running short" remarked Jiminy staring at the clock on the wall.

Snow looked at everyone anxiously "we need a plan…" she asserted. Red nodded, moving closer to Snow.

"I'm in!" exclaimed Henry excitedly.

Snow smiled "no sweetheart, it's dangerous, you will stay here with Jiminy"

Henry frowned as Jiminy placed an arm around his shoulder in comfort.

"How do we know we can trust her anyways…no offence" said Grumpy nodding in Belle's direction.

Belle felt slightly sad; she had met Grumpy before and they had a lovely conversation, 'off course he was Dreamy back then' she thought.

"I implore you to believe that what I say is honest and true…it does not bode well for me to be here, but I know that I must do what is right…you have to believe me" pleaded Belle.

Snow gently grabbed Belle's hand and gave her an encouraging smile "Thankyou" Snow said, "you have placed yourself at risk coming here for the sake of my husband and daughter, I am grateful"

Suddenly Snow hesitated "but now" she started, staring intently at Belle "I must ask you for one more favour"

Belle stared at Snow curiously, partly grateful, yet mostly terrified by what Snow would ask of her.

* * *

"You're getting slower" puffed Emma as she made her way through the thick trees. It was almost completely dark now. They were lucky that the moon was very bright. It shone down a glow that made it easier to see through the blackness.

"I'm fine" gasped James as he followed behind her

"Maybe we should rest" suggested Emma

James stopped to catch his breath then shook his head, "No" he said "we are almost at the Troll Bridge, we will rest there and then keep going"

Emma turned and was alarmed by James's appearance. His hair was wet, seemingly drenched in sweat and his face was pale. The blood on his shirt was still visible.

"You know you're not ok right?" Emma asked. She too was feeling the strain of her injuries, but she knew he was far worse off.

James smiled "I know…I'm not a fool" he said, reaching around to his back, surveying the amount of blood on his shirt

"But what are we to do?" he stated softly "we must go on…I have to get you back, I made a promise"

Emma stared at him sympathetically. For some strange reason she felt slightly guilty for being his daughter. She had only recently discovered what it felt like to be a parent, and she knew it wasn't easy. She knew that the yearning to keep Henry safe drove her crazy most of the time, and the failure to do so was torture.

Emma found it strange to think of James as her father, but she understood that it was true. She understood that it was different for him because he could remember when she was born. He had held her as his child; a baby cradled in her father's arms. Emma understood that she didn't have a memory like that, so it made it difficult for her to see him in that way.

'Nonetheless it is true' Emma had to continue to remind herself. He was her dad and she didn't like seeing him in pain. It was a new emotion for Emma and she wasn't sure how to deal with it. There wasn't any time to deal with her feelings either.

"Ok" said Emma sadly "but warn me if you're about to pass out ok, I may look strong, but your way too big to carry" she laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

James smiled "that would be an ironic turn of events" he said, remembering back to the moment he had carried Emma to the wardrobe, weak and bleeding much like he was now. Emma raised an eyebrow slightly confused.

"Never mind" laughed James as he started to make his way through the forest again, Emma following beside him.

"I think we're almost there actually" said Emma curiously as she took note of the surroundings. "I can hear the river" she said excitedly, running forward out of James's sight.

"Emma wait" gasped James, struggling to walk fast.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the forest. James stood frozen, half gasping in pain, half contemplating the sound. He looked around as the birds scattered away from the trees. 'Gunshot' James realised. The realization took his breath away and his stomach ricochet into a series of knots.

"EMMA!" he yelled breaking through the terrifying silence.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks everyone for the kind comments. I try to update as frequently as I can so enjoy.**_

**Everything in its Place**

"Because this isn't unsafe, trudging through the dark woods at night with flashlights that don't even work properly" groaned Grumpy sarcastically, as he banged on the side of his flash light trying to get it to work. Everyone looked at Grumpy seemingly annoyed.

"You've been in worse places than this I do recall, and they didn't even have flashlights in the Enchanted Forest" hissed Snow, grabbing his flashlight and switching it with her own.

"Must be Leroy talking, sorry" shrugged Grumpy. The rest of the dwarves shook their heads, still annoyed. Dopey saw fit to go one step further and smack Grumpy on the back of the head. Red quickly grabbed Grumpy's arm; the one that held an axe, which was leaning a little too close to Dopey.

"We have to focus on the plan" said Snow pleadingly as they continued their way through the dark forest towards the Toll Bridge. It was nearing 8:15, the time that Belle had indicated George's plan would be enacted.

"Don't worry Snow" said Happy, a little too optimistically "we have your back"

Snow smiled "thankyou" she said softly, resting her arm on Happy's shoulder.

"So let's go over it again" Snow said assertively "Grumpy?"

"Me and the guys will be waiting beyond the trees, give us the signal and we'll come running" said Grumpy confidently, grasping his axe firmly. Snow had the sneaking suspicion Grumpy really wanted to use it.

"Belle?" Snow asked softly turning to the sad looking figure trailing behind them. Snow could tell she was nervous and extremely torn, "remember…you don't have to do this" Snow said sympathetically.

Belle raised her head trying to look determined "I will distract" she hesitated for a moment "Rumplestiltskin…..I will try to talk him out of whatever he plans to do"

"Thankyou Belle" said Snow sweetly. She turned suddenly to Red and smiled because she did not need to ask.

"I" said Red confidently "will be looking forward to disarming King George, not to worry, I will take him out"

Snow laughed "just be stealthy about it ok"

Suddenly all of the Dwarves groaned at once. Snow bit her lip and stared at the Dwarves apologetically.

"Am I missing something?" asked Belle curiously.

"Stealthy….our other brother, he died" said Bashful, his eyes fixed to ground.

"Killed by King George's men" added Doc

"But I thought there were only seven of you….you know 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'" said Belle confused

"And I thought the beast was a big hairy goon with talking furniture" Snorted Grumpy.

Belle looked embarrassed "sorry" she said earnestly "I'm sure Stealthy was a wonderful brother". All the Dwarves nodded sadly.

"I think where almost there" said Snow excitedly

"How do you know?" said Red

"David and Mary Margaret would meet there all the time and…"

"We get it, don't need the details" Grumpy moaned, moving quickly past Snow along with the other members of the group.

Snow raised an eyebrow "and talk" she said softly.

She shook her head and continued to walk, time was running short and she was beginning to become more anxious. She hoped Emma and James were safe, but in her heart she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. James had left so suddenly to find Emma, but he did not manage to succeed in bringing her back. Snow knew how brave and determined James was but she also remembered the state she had found him in the last time he had tried to protect their daughter.

"It's going to be fine Snow" said Red noticing Snows worried face, trying to reassure her. "Everything will be…."

Suddenly Red was cut off by a loud bang. The sound ricochet through the forest and made everyone jump. Snow's breathing quickened as everyone looked at each other in a state of confusion.

"What was that?" whispered a frightened Belle.

Suddenly Snow heard the voice of her true love echo throughout the forest.

"EMMA"

It was a scream and a name that made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

James ran forward as fast as his body would let him. The adrenaline seemed to lessen the pain as he darted through the trees. He suddenly found himself upon a clearing that opened to moss covered rocks, a trickling stream and a very familiar bridge. In front of James stood Emma frozen. She turned and took note of his relieved expression as he held his stomach gasping for air. She quickly made a move to support him but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Leave him" said George calmly, seeming to enjoy watching James in pain.

Emma turned to George and glared at him "you missed me by the way…what's the point of owning a gun if you can't even shoot straight" she said sarcastically.

George laughed "Oh but you must know by now, I don't want you dead Miss Swan, the shot was merely a warning"

"To whom?" she snapped

George pointed the gun at James "to him" he snarled.

James stood up straight, eying George, "so you had a back-up plan?" he said angrily.

"No son, this was always the plan….without you there to help your precious daughter escape, none of this would have been possible"

"And what exactly is this?" spat James incredulously "why go through all the effort…why not just bring us straight here?"

"Because I want you to suffer!" roared George "Like I have suffered!"

"Your pain was caused by no one but yourself" yelled James, moving forward towards George, his voice settling down but remaining firm "I did not belong to you and I did not owe you anything…my heart was mine to give to whoever I saw fit to give it to…and you lost your right to be King the moment you conspired with Regina"

George stared at James with anger in his eyes. Words were lost on him as he contemplated what James had just said.

Suddenly a voice startled everyone from amongst the trees, distracting James and George from their stand-off.

"Now now, isn't this fun?"

Emma's eyes widened as Rumplestiltskin stood before her "You" she said confused.

"I should've known" spat James.

"It seems everyone has arrived to the party" Rumplestilskin mocked "shall we cut the cake?"

"Why?" asked Emma angrily

Rumplestiltskin stared at her almost sympathetically, "My Dear, you must think it quite unfortunate that your parents love each other so much"

Emma stared at him confused.

"If they didn't, perhaps you would not be caught in the middle of all this"

"Perhaps if you had just stayed out of our lives" said James, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Emma could tell that what Rumplestiltskin had said, tore James up inside.

"Indeed" said Rumplestiltskin, suddenly changing the subject and turning his attention to George, "all is in place, in two minutes time you shall have your spell"

"No" came another voice. It was a voice unfamiliar to Emma and James. Rumplestiltskins face dropped as he saw Belle walking towards him from beyond the trees.

"He shall not have your spell" she said sadly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi Everyone, Again thank you for the Kind Reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it. I plan on finishing the story before season 2 starts, so I only have a few more chapters up my sleeve and I hope that what I have install for you will be very satisfying.**_

**8:15 TOLL BRIDGE**

"Belle what are you doing here?" stuttered Rumplestiltskin, surprised at Belle's presence.

"I came for you" Belle pleaded, walking quickly towards him, passing an extremely confused James and Emma.

"Belle this isn't the time or place" Rumplestiltskin whispered grabbing Belle's hands.

"I thought you knew me better than that…I am not a fool" she replied taking her hands back.

"I never said that" Rumplestiltskin asserted shaking his head

"No but you are treating me like one" Belle yelled, starting to become angry.

"Belle please" Rumplestiltskin pleaded

"I know what it is you are planning to do…and you will not go through with it" she proclaimed

"I must Belle" he said sincerely

"No, I refuse to believe that" Belle cried shaking her head

"I do not have a choice" he said, becoming more desperate for her understanding.

"You always have a choice" Belle said, her voice becoming softer

She grabbed his left hand and kissed it lovingly, her eyes filling with tears "Choose me, choose us" she implored.

"Belle" he whispered

"Because if you go through with this" she said quietly "there will be no us"

"I mean it" she wept "I love you and I will always love you but I cannot be with you if you continue to give in to your darkness"

"This isn't about giving in to my darkness Belle" Rumplestilskin said; a smile now forming upon his face.

"Then what is it about?" she said curiously

"This is about a promise" he said sadly

"Ok" said Emma loudly, startling Belle "I get it…beauty in the beast" she said sarcastically raising an eyebrow "if you two are done, can we please move this along before he bleed's to death" she said nodding in James's direction.

"I happen to agree" snapped George, glaring at Rumplestiltskin and Belle.

"Why so impatient" shouted James, who was growing weaker and angrier every second they stood there.

"Why so pale?" spat George, his face forming a devious smirk

"Argh!" Suddenly George found himself keeled over on the ground, face first in the damp earth.

Emma smiled as she saw Ruby standing above him looking extremely proud of herself. Ruby bent down and grabbed the gun out of George's hand. She emptied the rounds and threw it away into the forest.

"Ruby" said Emma happily

"It's Red actually" she replied, smiling

"Snow!" yelled James

Emma looked over at James and saw Snow running out from the trees looking extremely worried, yet extremely relieved. Emma had to hold back her laughter as Snow practically jumped in James's arms causing him to grunt in pain.

"Charming…Oh my god, are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok" James said, gasping as he kissed her passionately.

Snow suddenly turned to Emma. Both women realised they hadn't spoken to each other since their awkward reunion this morning.

"Emma" said Snow softly. She suddenly stopped and eyed both Emma and James up and down surveying the damage "oh you two look dreadful" she said, her hand covering her mouth in shock and concern.

"It's been a long day" said Emma, slightly relieved at the prospect of it being over.

Suddenly Red's voice came screaming out of nowhere "Emma look out!"

Emma looked suddenly and noticed Red lying on the ground, having been knocked backwards by George. Last thing she saw was a raised gun before she heard the shot and was pushed backwards to the ground. As her head hit the earth, she heard a loud scream and a piercing grunt.

"No!" screamed James "Snow…Emma" he gasped, trying desperately to help both women up. Red gave him a hand. Emma suddenly realised that she had been knocked to the ground by Snow. As Red helped Emma up, her stomach sank as she saw Snow in James's arms. There was blood.

"It's ok it's just a graze" panted Snow, grasping her right arm "see" she said, taking off her jacket and showing everyone the gleaming red graze. Emma let out a sigh of relief, still confused as to what had just happened.

"Bastard had a second gun hidden in his shoe" said Red, clearly enraged.

"Thank you Grumpy" said James.

Emma's attention suddenly turned to George lying on the ground with an axe in his back. Grumpy was standing above him looking very happy.

"That was for Stealthy" he grunted

"Who the hell is Stealthy?" Emma puffed, as she held onto her injured shoulder.

Grumpy suddenly glared at Emma. Snow met Emma's eyes, shaking her head as if to say 'I'll explain later'.

Everyone suddenly turned their attention to Rumplestiltskin "Well well well…once again the day has been saved" he said, quite cheerfully. The rest of the dwarves began to come out of the woods to listen.

"And you have lost" snapped James

"Quite the contrary really…the spell was never meant for you" Rumplestilskin replied, moving towards George's dead body curiously.

"Then why bring us here?" asked Emma

"King George provided me with the opportunity. He came to me informing me of the kidnapping and his intent. I merely took advantage of the situation; for it gave me what I needed…Belle was never meant to be involved however" Rumplestilskin said, staring apologetically at her.

"And what exactly was it that you needed?" spat James, still very angry.

"I needed you to defeat King George…It is a powerful spell. In order to enact it I needed blood from one of our own to soak the earth, you might call it a sacrificial gateway …who better than a man like King George to open it" Rumplestiltskin replied, his voice extremely calm,

"And what is on the other side?" asked Emma curiously, her eyes narrowing.

Rumplestiltskin stared at Emma, his eyes meeting hers in a way that made her feel like there was something he wanted to say but could not "That is my concern Miss Swan, for the destination was always meant for me", he said softly.

He suddenly grabbed a small item out of his pocket and threw it on the ground next to King George's dead body. The trinket was small and made of crystal.

"A Unicorn?" said Emma disbelievingly

However, James and Snow recognised this crystal unicorn. It was a piece that belonged to the baby mobile; they had hung above Emma's crib.

Rumplestiltskin looked at them both "a precious piece from a precious time…" he said tenderly. Emma eyed them all, still very much confused.

Rumplestiltskin suddenly changed the subject "You all look as if you are inches from death…I suggest you seek medical treatment, perhaps spend some quality time together"

He suddenly turned to Belle "Belle dear" he started but was cut off suddenly.

"No" she said quickly as though she could read his mind "I'm coming with you" she asserted

"Belle no" Rumplestiltskin replied, shaking his head

"You said this was about a promise…let me help you fulfil it" she pleaded, pulling him in for a soft reassuring kiss.

"I can't guarantee we will return" he whispered as they parted

"As long as we are together we are home" she said smiling

"Very well" he muttered, now turning his attention to where Snow, James and Emma stood… "You all may want to step back" he said knowingly "It is 8:15, I believe"

Suddenly Emma saw a bright blue, swirling vortex begin to form where George's body and the trinket resided. Both suddenly disappeared amongst it.

"We must be brave" said Rumplestiltskin confidently grabbing Belles hand and squeezing it tightly.

She turned to him smiling "I trust you" you said.

Suddenly Rumplestiltskin looked at Emma "take care of that boy of yours" he said, giving her a nod she did not completely understand.

Suddenly both of them were gone, having jumped into the vortex. The minute their bodies disappeared it had closed.

Everyone was silent for what seemed like forever, as they contemplated the immense confusion over what had just happened.

"I'm tired" said Emma breaking the silence "Today I fought a dragon, watched my son almost die, found my parents, found out fairy tales exist, got kidnapped by a madman, got knocked out by my dad, got shot at by a mad man and watched beauty and the beast run off into the swirling vortex together…can we make, trying to figure out what that last part was all about, tomorrow's problem?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, seemingly as exhausted as she was. They all turned back towards the forest, in order to make their way home. Snow used her good arm to support James while Emma also used her good arm to support his other side. Emma gawked at how pathetic they must look. James found it quite amusing.

"Wait" said Snow suspiciously "what was that part about you getting knocked out by your dad?"

Emma met James's eyes and gave him an apologetic smile.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Just to let you guys know, this story is almost wrapped up. This is in fact the second last chapter and I will have the final Chapter posted soon some time before the second season starts. I really hope you have enjoyed my little interpretation of the story and I really hope the final Chapter will leave you satisfied. Again, thank you for all the kind reviews, it has been a joy writing for you.**_

**HOME**

"I can't believe you made him punch you" whispered Snow as she and Emma sat quietly in the hospital waiting room. The room was quite empty except for the odd nurse who would walk through muttering under her breath. Snow had a clean bandage wrapped around her arm while Emma's arm was in a sling. Both looked exhausted as the events of the day weighed heavily upon them.

"Well it worked" shrugged Emma

"Poor James" said snow, shaking her head. Emma found it quite amusing that from the moment James had explained what happened, Snow knew immediately to blame Emma. Emma had almost forgotten that Mary Margaret knew her quite well and would suspect it was the sort of plan only she could come up with.

Emma suddenly looked at the doors that lead to the emergency room. She turned to Snow feeling slightly anxious "Is he going to be ok? She asked.

"Thanks to some of the doctors and nurses that have remained on staff…the town is in chaos, but I'm grateful some people are keeping a level head" said Snow sadly, now glancing at the door as well.

Emma moved uncomfortably in her seat "This is just the first day…god only knows what tomorrow will bring, I can't even think about it to be honest"

Snow looked at Emma gloomily "I wish that I had words of comfort, but honestly I don't know what happens from here…I've never done this before"

When Emma met Snow's eyes she realised it was the first time all day that she had really looked at her mother. It was a strange feeling that made her heart ache. This was all she ever wanted, her entire life. Emma just wished that things were not so complicated.

It was as though Snow could tell exactly what Emma was thinking "do you want to talk about it?" she said suddenly.

Emma folded her arms anxiously "not really" she said apologetically. "There's too much to say …it's just too much for one day" she said softly, her eyes lightly filling with tears.

"Emma" said Snow, wanting desperately to comfort her daughter.

"Please don't push" said Emma, standing up suddenly.

She turned to Snow giving her a half smile "can we just celebrate today's victory and leave the rest for another time?"

Snow nodded, realising it was probably for the best.

"We will just grab James and Henry and go home" pleaded Emma, not realising the gravity of what she just said. Snow's heart warmed as she stared at her daughter.

"Ok" she said "we will all go home"

"Good" said Emma, growing restless "I'll go see what is taking the doctor". Emma took off suddenly leaving Snow to ponder her husband and her daughter.

Suddenly Red entered; she too looked extremely tired.

"Hey" said Snow smiling

"Jiminy and Henry are outside" said Red

"You look happy" said Red curiously, moving towards Snow.

"Emma went to go see what is taking James…I think they may have bonded a little today" said Snow beaming.

Red laughed "off course they did…and I am sure there's plenty more Charming Family bonding to be had"

Snow raised an eyebrow "Charming family?" she asked

Red nodded "it's what we call you guys" she said modestly

Snow rolled her eyes "just don't go saying that kind of stuff around Emma"

Red suddenly sat down beside Snow. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it affectionately "she's kind of awesome you know" said Red.

Red nudged Snow in the shoulder "you and James did good"

Snow blushed as tears filled her eyes, "thank you Red" she said softly.

Red put her arm around Snow turning her attention to the emergency room doors. Snow rested her head on Red's shoulder too staring in that direction.

"Remember when you said you didn't think true love was in your future?" whispered Red

"Aha" mumbled Snow sleepily

Suddenly Emma and James came walking through the doors. James was shirtless with a massive bandage wrapped around his waist. He was less pale though and a warm smile graced his face. Snow jumped up and ran over to him, leaving Red in a state of awe.

"Hey Princess beautiful" said James, grinning at Snow.

"He's been given the good stuff" said Emma amused

Snow giggled, grabbing James's arm "well then we better get home" asserted Snow.

James turned to Snow "you know, I just saw David's medical records and technically I am one month younger than our own baby, how odd is that?"

"Oh dear god, kill me now!" exclaimed Emma, walking away feeling extremely embarrassed.

"I'm not going to remember today tomorrow am I?" said James looking around confused.

"No but we will" said Red laughing, helping Snow guide James towards the exit, following a mortified Emma.

As they entered the hallway Emma beamed as the saw Henry and Jiminy waiting patiently for them.

"Emma!" yelled Henry, leaping from his chair and diving into Emma's arms.

Emma yelped as he crashed into her shoulder but she didn't care. This is what she had longed for all day and it was worth any amount of pain she could endure.

"We must be the youngest grandparents in the world" James whispered into Snow's ear.

Snow cringed "yes my love…but please shhhh"

Henry suddenly looked at James curiously "is he ok?"

Emma rolled her eyes "he will be…after a good night's sleep, I hope"

James looked around confused "where is my sword?"

"At home!" said Snow enthusiastically "let's go get it"

Red and Emma glanced at each other trying not to laugh.

"C'mon kid" said Emma grabbing Henry's hand as he continued to stare at James curiously "let's go home"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Just to Let Everyone Know. This is the final Chapter, so I hope you all enjoy.**_

**STARTING ANEW**

"Where are we" said Belle confused as she stared at a vast landscape of grass and a few trees. Towards the horizon she could just make out the seaside.

"Just outside Story Brooke" said Rumplestiltskin, intrigued by the sight.

"Story Brooke?" Belle asked, extremely confused.

Rumplestiltskin turned to her and held her hand "did you not hear everything I told King George?"

Belle searched her thoughts for a moment "on the outside looking in, but never able to reach" she said softly.

"Something like that" smiled Rumplestiltskin.

"So it's still there" said Belle "it's just hidden from us"

"Yes it's still there" said Rumplestiltskin, as he continued to stare at the empty landscape where a town once stood in his view.

"Why?" said Belle curiously "in what way does this fulfil a promise?"

"Because Belle" said Rumplestiltskin turning to face her again "we could not leave Story Brooke without a specific spell to get us out and we cannot return unless someone of our own kind leads us back"

"I still don't understand what this has to do with honouring a promise…and besides that, every one of our own kind is still in Story Brooke" Belle said, growing slightly anxious.

"No Belle, they are not…there is someone who can lead us back" said Rumplestiltskin, now turning to face the long road leading away from Story Brooke towards Boston.

"Who?" asked Belle

"My son" said Rumplestiltskin softly; turning to face Belle's shocked expression. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"We are going to find my son"

* * *

"Breakfast?" asked Snow cheerfully as Emma and Henry came down the stairs, still looking exhausted after a full night's sleep. Emma suspected Snow had been up for hours pacing, much like Mary Margaret did when she had something on her mind.

"Sure" said Emma, taking note of how hungry she actually was. Both Henry and Emma sat at the kitchen bench, pausing for a moment to realise how weirdly 'normal' the moment appeared.

Henry smiled, looking at Snow "I want pancakes with ice-cream and chocolate syrup"

Emma rolled her eyes "He'll have toast"

Henry frowned slightly disappointed. He suddenly, looked around the room "Where's Dav-uh I mean James?"

"Still sleeping" said Snow, nodding in the direction of her bed. Emma and Henry were almost startled by the fact that they did not notice him sleeping there, in plain sight. All of them in one house was going to take some getting used to to.

Suddenly they saw the blankets stir as James slowly got up off the bed.

"No…I'm up" he grunted, walking towards them.

"Good morning" said Henry enthusiastically. Emma could tell Henry was thoroughly enjoying them all being together. Emma found it extremely strange that just the other day she was leaving Story Brooke with no family and no idea where she was going. She never imagined she'd be sitting down for breakfast with her mom, dad and son.

"How are you feeling?" said Emma trying to sound casual. She really wanted to avoid being noticeably awkward.

"Like I got stabbed in the back" said James smiling, as he made his way to Snow giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Emma marvelled at the view. She almost fell backwards off her chair when James turned to her suddenly, surprising her from the daze of her own thoughts.

"How are you?" he said to her.

"My shoulders ok" Emma said, giving it a quick tap she suddenly regretted.

"No…I mean, you know" James said uneasily "with everything that has been going on we haven't all really had a chance to talk"

Emma noticed both her parents staring at her intensely now. She could tell they wanted her to say something that would make them feel better or ease their worry. The problem was, she didn't know what to say.

"I know" she mumbled, her eyes darting from their view as she stared at her cup of coffee.

"Well we need to" said Snow anxiously

Emma moved uncomfortably in her seat "I know ok…I just…let's just deal with today's problem and let the rest…"

"Come naturally" said James finishing her sentence. Emma looked up at him and smiled.

"Something like that" she said, pleased that he understood her. Snow nodded in agreement, giving Emma an encouraging smile. The room was silent for what seemed like a whole minute.

Henry stared at them all fairly amused "You know if you all just believed me months ago, this wouldn't be such an issue" he remarked.

"Eat your toast Henry" said Emma annoyed

"I'm just saying I told you so" shrugged Henry

"And I'm just saying that your toast is going to get cold" said Emma as she beckoned him to eat his breakfast.

"I like it cold" said Henry smiling

Emma rolled her eyes "Good, then you can go get dressed and eat it when you get back"

Suddenly Henry's face dropped and he looked at them all awkwardly and slightly embarrassed.

"Erm….I don't have any clean clothes" he said biting his lip.

James, Snow and Emma all looked at each other in disbelief, feeling like the worst people in the world.

Emma gave Henry a sympathetic smile then turned to James and Snow "Remember what I said about today's problem?"

James nodded "Regina" he said through gritted teeth, his mind wandering off into a trail of thought.

"You're not going to kill her, are you?" said Henry anxiously, becoming very aware of the anger on James's face.

"Offcourse not sweetheart" said Snow assuring Henry. She suddenly turned to her husband for support "right James?…James?" Snow nudged him, grabbing his attention.

"No" he said reluctantly… "But she will face justice for what she has done"

"What can be done?" said Emma curiously. She was very much aware that the world she was accustomed to had changed drastically and certain rules just didn't apply anymore.

"I don't know" said James honestly, grabbing Snow's hand in comfort "but we will find a way to get through this and move on".

He turned to Emma suddenly "it won't be easy, for any of us…but we are a family and no one will come between us again"

Emma's natural instinct told her to make some sarcastic retort, to run away and reject what her father was saying, to yell and scream and to let all her resentment consume her. She couldn't however when she looked at her mother and father's eyes. The child inside her wouldn't let herself run. Instead she decided to embrace the little girl she had once been, the one that longed to be sitting here, much like she is right now. For a moment at least, she allowed herself to completely look at them for who they were.

"Ok" said Emma softly.

Emma stood up suddenly and did something she never thought she'd be doing today.

She eyed James and Snow wearily as they stared at her curiously "now" she said "I'm going to give you hug, mostly because I fear you won't stop staring at me until I do so…but there are some ground rules…" suddenly her words were cut off as Snow practically winded her. Emma abruptly realised that setting ground rules for parents hugging their child was like trying to pry an Apollo bar out of Henry hand, it just wasn't possible.

Realising how smothering she was being, Snow let go of Emma, even though it took all the will power she had to do so. James was gentler, giving her a short but heartfelt embrace. As they parted, the room was slightly awkward again.

Henry suddenly startled them "this is really nice and all but, I still don't have any clean clothes".

All of them laughed, realising Henry's poor predicament.

James grabbed Henry's hand "It's ok" he said to Emma "I'll take him to the corner store and pick him up some stuff until we can deal with Regina"

Henry eyed James up and down "but you're not dressed properly either" he said.

"We can both look strange" laughed James making Henry smile.

As they both made their way out of the apartment looking extremely unkempt Emma turned to Snow. Both women stared at each other curiously as they realised they were once again alone in the apartment, but no longer as simple roommates.

Snow looked curiously at Henry's plate and then to Emma "would you like cold toast too?" she said joyfully.

Emma smiled "actually, I would like pancakes with ice-cream and chocolate syrup"

Snow's eyes narrowed making Emma smile

"Toast is good" she laughed.

* * *

_**I Just wanted to thank everyone for reading and enjoying my little take on the reunion story. I want to especially thank those who gave me such kind reviews. I realise that I sort of left some of this Story seemingly like a cliff hanger, esp the Rumbelle storyline but truthfully I wanted to finish this story with a sense of open-ended hope. Offcourse this story could not go on forever so let me know what you thought of it as a whole and if you found the ending satisfying.**_


End file.
